Never Fall In Love Again, Hopefully
by covertoperative456
Summary: Famous singer Cameron Morgan sees her ex, famous football quarterback Zachary Goode when she's at a night club with her friends. Unfortunately, her singing a song meant to deflate his ego only sends him endlessly chasing after her just like he did 2 years before.


**Chapter One **

**Cammie POV**

I was at some bar restaurant place in Hollywood with my best friends Bex, Macey and Liz. Plus a few bodyguards. My friends sang but not professionally. My agent says they always have a chance to get signed but they don't want too much public attention. Me, however, I am known as Cameron Morgan. Famous singer and dancer. One of the "most beautiful women in the world" as everyone says. (Even if I don't think so.) But, really, I'm much more than that. In all honesty, I live two lives. The first I just mentioned. But the second? Well, I may or may not be a spy. The best in the world, aka _the _Chameleon, at that.

So that's why, as we walked through the bar, we took in all the sights (my friends are spies to) memorizing every inch of the place. Bex ordered us all a glass of wine (yes, we are of age, 21 actually, right there) and as I sipped it, I noticed that it was karaoke night.

"Hey, guys, why don't we show them how its-"

I was cut off by Macey's voice.

"Uh-oh. Green-eyes, curly light brown hair. Two o'clock. Sound familiar?" She looked back at me, raising her eye brows.

My eyes got wide and I looked at them, not knowing what to do.

Liz nodded her head. "Mirror, corner, five feet away, six o'clock."

I smiled slightly at her in thanks before looking in the reflection. And there he was. I gazed at him and eventually his bright green eyes met mine.

He was here. I looked into his green eyes that used to bore into mine. His strong arms that used to hold me. His lips that used to kiss mine...

And then I remembered how those lips had touched someone else and my mask went back up.

"Some nerve." Bex growled.

"How bout this? We go up and sing a song." Macey suggested.

"And how is that going to help?" I asked.

"Its not the singing, it's the song." She smirked at me and I smirked back. I knew what she meant and the others caught on.

We strutted up to the DJ booth. Macey looked as great as ever in a tight black dress and her hair was in a tight ponytail, getting many stares. Bex was wearing skinny jeans and a crop top, showing off her frame. Her hair was in a bun. Lizzy was in a hot pink skater dress, her hair in a french braid. Macey had forced me into a midnight blue skater skirt, a white cropped tank top and white pumps. She'd even curled my hair. And I hated the attention it was earning me, but when you're famous like me, you don't have a choice.

We reached the DJ and he asked for an autograph before I could say anything. I quickly gave it to him and whispered in his ear. He nodded at me and walked to center of the stage.

"Alright, alright, alright. We gonna turn it up in here but first, I got a little treat for y'all tonight." He said into the mic. He paused dramatically. "We have a special guest in the house. Everybody, welcome, Liz Sutton, Bex Baxter, Macey McHenry and CAMERON MORGAN!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as we stepped up to the mic stands, me in the front and them in the back.

I spoke into the mic. "Hey, guys. We don't want to be selfish and sing one of my songs, so we will be singing a great song by my good friends, Little Mix." Yes I have met them.

The song started playing and my eyes landed on those bright green ones. Though instead of freaking out, I smirked, started singing and danced around the stage, never taking my eyes off of him.

This is a shout out to my ex  
Heard he in love with some other chick  
Yeah yeah, that hurt me, I'll admit  
Forget that boy, I'm over it  
I hope she gettin' better sex  
Hope she ain't fakin' it like I did, babe  
Took four long years to call it quits  
Forget that boy, I'm over it

Guess I should say thank you  
For the "hate yous" and the tattoos  
Oh baby, I'm cool by the way  
Ain't sure I loved you anyway  
Go 'head, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah

Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I  
I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down  
Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I  
I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down

Oh, I deleted all your pics  
Then blocked your number from my phone  
Yeah yeah, you took all you could get  
But you ain't gettin' this love no more  
'Cause now I'm livin' so legit (so legit)  
Even though you broke my heart in two, baby  
But I snapped right back, I'm so brand new, baby (I'm so brand new)  
Boy, read my lips, I'm over you, over you

Guess I should say thank you  
For the "hate yous" and the tattoos  
Oh baby, I'm cool by the way  
Ain't sure I loved you anyway  
Go 'head, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah

Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I  
I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down  
Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man (You're really quite the man)  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I  
I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down  
You'll never bring me down

Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I'm  
All the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down

Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man (You're quite the man)  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I  
I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down (You'll never bring me down)  
Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I (you just look at me now)  
I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down

You'll never bring me down

When the song was over, I stared right into Zach's eyes and didn't look away as the crowd cheered. Zach was standing in a corner, expression blank, staring right at me. The girls and I said a good "thank you" before retreating back to the table. The girls were a good ways ahead if me, considering I had to sign about 50 autographs. When I was finally free and I few feet away, a familiar hand touched my shoulder, making my heart speed up.

"Can we talk?" Zach's voice asked in my ear over the loud music. I shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on my ear, making my heart beat even faster.

I hated it. I hated that he still had that affect on me. I hated that he had the nerve to even talk to me.

But, me being me, I composed myself enough to turn around and reply. "I don't think there's much to talk about."

My words were drowned out by the music.

"What?" He asked, not hearing me.

"What?" I couldn't even hear him.

Zach took my hand and he led me to a quieter corner of the club. "Now, what were you saying?"

I was still both nervous and pissed. "I was _saying _that I don't think there's much to talk about."

"What do you mean there's not much to talk about? You sing that song that's clearly directed at me (I never dated T Swift by the way, that was a rumor) and we're not supposed to talk?" For once he could have a serious conversation without smirking.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not the one that cheated." I said smartly.

"For the last time, I didn't cheat!" He exclaimed, starting to talk with his hands like he does when he's frustrated.

I was doing the same thing. "If not cheating, what do you call kissing another woman and being half naked?"

"Oh my _fucking _god! She was kissing and undressing _me_! Not the other way around!"

I shook my head at him. "You are such an asshat, do you know that?"

"Cam-"

"You know what? Forget it, Zach. Forget I was ever here, forget that you ever saw me. _Met _me even. Because, god help me, I don't have the energy to deal with your damn lies right now, kay?" I was about to turn around when I heard his voice.

"I'm not lying to you, Gallagher Girl." He said, hurt showing on his face.

I felt a slight twinge in my heart at the fact that he was hurting but I was too angry to act on it. "Bye, Zach. Go throw a fucking football or something. It'd do us both some good to move on with our lives." I started walking quickly away, knowing he would follow.

"Cam!" He was calling after me over the music, not to far behind."Cammie!"

I grabbed my bag (Prada) and signaled to the girls and the bodyguards that we were leaving. "Lets go." They acted quickly.

"Gallagher Girl!" I felt tears spring to my eyes as we made our way to the limo waiting outside. They started slowly falling as the girls got in, bodyguards following.

"Cammie, _please_." Zach had finally caught up to us and he was standing five feet away from me. "Dont leave here like this." He gestured to my flustered state, looking as sad as ever, his own tears starting to fall. "Dont leave _me _like this."

My vison was all blurry now, but I could still see him crying just as much as I was. "You're the one that left, Zach." And then I was gone, sliding into the limo and sobbing as the girls held me, letting me cry.

I could still hear Zach yelling either my name or Gallagher Girl when we turned the corner on the street, and it just made me cry harder.


End file.
